Operation: Playmaker
by Hakase Fudou
Summary: A Lost Incident victim and a dead scientist's son walk into a cave, and the dead scientist's son has a real odd request. Set right before S2 starts.


**Operation: Playmaker**  
 _A Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS one-shot_

 _Summary: Two months after Takeru and Flame find out the Cyberse has been invaded and desolated, they are approached by a man, not much older than Takeru, who asks for a very peculiar favor, one involving Playmaker._

* * *

Off the Coast of Den City: Kogami Island

Takeru glanced with uncertainty at Flame, who had taken its place inside his Duel disk, as he followed the man who had approached him only hours before. He couldn't care less what happens to him, but, if Flame was hurt in any way and it caused him to disappear, Takeru wouldn't forgive himself. It almost happened before. He wouldn't let it happen again.

But, Flame could never know he thought that at all.

Quickly, Takeru's eyes shifted to the man in front of him. The man didn't seem to be a threat when they first met, but there's something . . . something off. His energy's full of unbelievable tension as if burdened by some grand fate, yet he remained calm on the exterior. It didn't make any sense, but Takeru wasn't about to inquire.

As intimidating as he seemed, white-haired man also gave off a familiar vibe, as if they had crossed paths before. That was weird. They've never met before today . . . right?

"Of course not, Takeru. That's ridiculous," he muttered under his breath. He let out a small gasp, realizing he'd been thinking out loud.

The man stopped. Takeru - and his heartbeat - also stopped. Oh god I've never prayed to before today, did he hear me? They were in front of what seemingly appeared to be a dead end in the dark cavern.

"We're here," the man said, giving no indication that he heard nor cared about Takeru randomly mumbling to himself. Good news on that end for Takeru, but the fact that they were "here" created a whole new set of problems.

"Here?" Takeru repeated, his voice trembling a bit. He hadn't mentioned anything about a final destination or where they were headed before. He tightly clenched a fist to keep his nerves from spiraling tornado-style inside of him.

The man acted as though he didn't hear the question and, after inserting a code on a screen, what was a dead end turned into an entry way to a room, brighter than the dark space that they were in. Takeru forced his jaw to remain shut, but it was hard. There was just so many machines he had never seen before, especially not back home. He was no machine guy, but the room was certainly impressive, even if it did make Takeru shiver a bit.

The man in front of him sighed, placing a hand on his hip. "Spectre, we're here."

Takeru blinked. Why is this guy speaking to a ghost? Once Takeru accepted that possibility, he felt his stomach churn. He was not in the mood to deal with the supernatural.

The individual Takeru presumed to be Spectre walked in, even though it really looked like he teleported, from the right. Spectre's light blue eyes felt as though they were piercing Takeru's soul. Takeru felt a shudder slide down his back. Forget whoever guided him here. This guy was especially frightening, almost as frightening as a ghost, a specter, if you will. Didn't help that he was wearing all white. Was this guy even human?

"My apologies, Revolver-sama," he began. "We were just prepping for you and – " Spectre peered over the man's shoulder, making eye contact with Takeru, " – the honored guest's arrival."

The man in front of him emitted a guttural noise, most likely of disapproval. "Spectre!"

But, if he wanted his identity hidden, it was too late. Takeru couldn't hold in the gasp that escaped from his mouth. This guy . . . was Revolver? The guy who threatened to destroy Link VRAINS? Come to think of it, he never did introduce himself. That. That was why!

"Hey, hey, hey hey hey," Takeru broke in, his voice gradually becoming lower pitched with his growing anger. "You didn't say anything about being that Revolver! You said you needed help with Link VRAINS, even though you're the one who tried to destroy it? Give me a break!"

Spectre and the apparent ringleader and Takeru's personal escort Revolver-sama allowed a moment of silence for this apparent unfortunate turn of events Spectre had created. Revolver glanced at Spectre, shook his head, and turned to face Takeru again. At that moment, Takeru noticed another man walking in, one with suspiciously green hair and a grin that reminded him of an evil goblin.

This Revolver-sama guy sure hung out with a creepy crowd.

"Revolver, sorry I'm late -" he began but stopped when he saw Takeru. "Oh-ho, pardon my interruption. Is something really important going on here?"

Takeru didn't break his gaze with Revolver and he let a "tch." escape through his teeth. He was trying hard to appear tough, but he could feel his legs wobbling a little. Pathetic. Flame would hardcore judge him if he saw him then.

"That's enough," the white-haired young man commanded. "Dr. Genome, wasn't Dr. Aso with you?"

"He'll be here momentarily, Revolver." The goblin green-haired man pushed up his glasses and made his way toward Takeru, sending a shiver down his spine. "He says to start without him."

Revolver sighed and made his way over to what appeared to be a circular screen built within the ground, Takeru's eyes following him.

"Not going to answer my question, are you? Why should I help you?" Takeru had the courage to say. It tasted awful, coming from him. He hadn't been this combative since . . . since he confronted that gang back home. But, he needed answers, and this Revolver guy was just dodging the point.

"Show some respect for Revolver-sama, you little -" Spectre started to say, but the white haired-man raised an arm to cut him off.

"That's enough, Spectre."

Spectre crossed his right hand over to his heart and bowed ever so slightly to acknowledge the reprimand.

Takeru could feel beads of sweat forming in the back of his neck.

"Homura Takeru," Revolver said, "I understand your concern well. I haven't exactly displayed myself as someone trustworthy, especially to someone with an Ignis."

He knew?! Takeru dug his nails into his palm and glanced at his Duel Disk. "How did you know -" Takeru started to ask.

"- that you had an Ignis?" Revolver finished. "It's not a talent I'm particularly fond of, but it can't be helped. I sense those who were in the Lost Incident and the AI created from them . . . or from their data, I should say."

Takeru raised an eyebrow. Sensing people specifically from the Lost Incident? That's seems a little far-fetched. It's not like the Lost Incident people have a specific smell to them or anything like, so what did he mean? And how does he know about the Lost Incident anyway? Still, if Takeru valued his life, he wasn't about to ask any of these questions out loud.

Revolver continued, "But, even though my destiny is to destroy what my father, Dr. Kogami, has created and also tried to destroy, a greater risk has appeared, and it goes beyond the Ignis threat to Link VRAINS."

Supposed Ignis threat. Takeru added mentally. "Greater risk?" he asked aloud.

Revolver nodded. "Recently, there was a SOL Technology function unveiling the new and improved Link VRAINS before its release to the general public. Ironically, even though I aided in its initial destruction, I was invited to this function. It was there that I met them."

"Them?" Takeru asked.

Spectre chimed in almost immediately, "The Harbingers of the New Era, right?"

Quite a name.

"Exactly. They're an elite data robbery group that used to work with my father, but they couldn't come up with an agreement on the creation of the AI. Since SOL Technology came for my father for the Lost Incident, I suppose their opposition is how they got invited."

Spectre clapped his hands. "Then the group leader was asked to give a speech since they actually helped to upgrade Link VRAINS. Isn't that right, Revolver-sama?"

Takeru couldn't understand why Spectre kept interrupting, so he asked, "Well, were you there too?"

Spectre glared at Takeru for a second before "humph"ing and retorting, "Someone had to manage Revolver-sama's data concealer. He wanted to be at this party without anyone noticing."

"If you say so," Takeru returned. Wasn't he invited though?

Revolver cleared his throat. "They did give a speech. And it was cryptic at best, shady at worst. There was much talk about the future of Link VRAINS but, strangely enough, the future they spoke of, even without any mention of AI, would even make my father concerned. Link VRAINS as being a space for winners, a space where businesses can make a profit. Players being trained to ward off the next imminent attack. That kind of thing. If SOL Technology and this group continue to do business with each other, I'm afraid Link VRAINS will be in greater danger than ever before."

Takeru shrugged. "Bad news, but what's that got to do with me?"

"If this group has their way," Revolver replied, "Link VRAINS and your Ignis will be in grave danger. The technology this group wants to implement in Link VRAINS to create 'faster and better duels' . . . This technology? Equipped with viruses designed to get rid of AIs not registered in a system."

Takeru gasped, but then shook his head. He had to be careful. What if Revolver was lying to him just to get Flame? Wasn't he just bashing AIs earlier? He couldn't let his guard down.

"So, how do I know what you're saying is true? And what's my role in all of this? How do I know you're not just saying all this to get my Ignis?" he asked.

"I can't make you believe me, Homura, but I will tell you that not only Link VRAINS is in danger, but so is your hero."

Takeru cocked his head to the side, placing his thumb and pointer finger and on his chin. "Which one?"

Revolver stared at him. "It's Playmaker."

Oh, duh. Who else would it be? "Playmaker?! But why?!"

"That I haven't figured out. I just know he's being targeted," Revolver continued. "SOL Technology might be after Playmaker's Ignis, but this group appears to have no interest in that. It's quite possible Playmaker's life is in danger. And it could have a drastic impact on Link VRAINS."

Well, this is weird. Takeru thought. I thought Revolver was his sworn enemy, but he's concerned about his life? Better just play along, though.

"So, what am I supposed to do, Revolver-san?" Takeru inquired.

"-sama." Spectre corrected.

Revolver closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Kogami."

"Eh?"

"We're not in Link VRAINS. It's Kogami." The man cut in, tapping his fingers on his forearm.

"O-okay, Kogami, so what's my role in all of this?" Takeru repeated.

"Your task is to watch over Playmaker, make sure this group doesn't get to him," Kogami explained. "Both in Link VRAINS and outside. I can't take care of the outside arrangements, but I'm sure one of my associates can help you with that."

Takeru raised an eyebrow. "What arrangements are we talkin' here?"

"He's saying you gotta go to school, kid, as much as you probably don't want to" Spectre yawned. "We don't know when these guys will strike, so it's best to guard Playmaker no matter where he is. I'll take care of the whole school thing, I suppose."

Takeru tried to shoot daggers in Spectre direction with his eyes, but Spectre seemed blissfully unaware of the ill intent coming from the fiery teen. Takeru did calm down once he realized that he had to go to school again, though.

Unfortunately, Spectre was right. That was certainly a tall order. Never mind that this was the guy who tried to destroy Link VRAINS and challenged Playmaker who's asking Takeru to watch him. An inexperienced Link VRAINS duelist like him? Protecting Playmaker? And he had to go to school to do it? There's just no way. But, there was something about Kogami's expression that sparked a sense of confidence in Takeru. Yeah, Kogami did threaten Link VRAINS, but . . . he also acknowledged Playmaker's abilities, didn't he?

It's not the same as working alongside his heroes, but working alongside the rivals of one of his heroes was close enough, right?

"You can count on me!" Takeru announced, pointing a thumbs-up to himself. But, he realized he was missing one key piece of information. "Although . . . how am I supposed to know who Playmaker is outside of Link VRAINS?"

Kogami gave a small laugh. "That's what your Ignis is for, isn't it?"

Takeru looked at his Duel disk. "Flame'll tell me, huh? And how long am I supposed to keep this up for?"

"I have . . . business to tend to in the meantime, so I can't give a definitive answer. But, this shouldn't take too long, I hope," Kogami replied, making his way toward where they first came in.

"Business?"

"Getting one of our own out of jail, finding more info on this new group, you know. The usual," Spectre spoke up, shrugging his shoulders and letting an obnoxious smirk show on his face. "Don't screw this up for Revolver-sama, kid."

"Kid?" Takeru repeated accusingly.

"Uh, Spectre, aren't you the same age as him?" Genome – was it? - broke in and asked.

"Don't compare me to him."

"Enough!" Kogami said. "We don't have time for this nonsense. Spectre, Genome, be sure to bring our guest back to Den City. And leave his Ignis alone. Got it?"

"Yes, sir!" Spectre and Genome replied in unison, causing Takeru's eyebrow to twitch a little. What kind of organization was Kogami running here? Could he really be trusted since one of his own is apparently in jail?

Well, he's gonna have to fake the trust if he wants to live.

"That's it. I'm counting on you . . ." Kogami smirked, closing his eyes, "Soulburner."

Takeru stared incredulously at his initial escort. "Wait, I've never stepped foot in Link VRAINS before. How did -"

"Come on, kid, let's go," Spectre interrupted with a smile that caused Takeru to slightly shiver, grabbing Takeru by the forearm. "Revolver-sama is very busy."

So why does he get to call him Revolver? This isn't the Link VRAINS space. Takeru thought. But, he knew better than to question this guy. He wasn't going to let the kid comment slide, though.

"Stop calling me 'kid,'" Takeru retorted.

"Okay, okay, kids. That's enough. We're going to get you back now, Homura," Genome intruded, pushing Spectre away from Takeru. "This mission is very important, though, so do your best to not make any careless mistakes."

"Yeah, sure."

At least Takeru wouldn't have to be stuck with Spectre during his mission. Just having Flame make fun of him was enough.

* * *

?

"So, you really believe him, huh?" Flame inquired as Takeru continued to stare at his deck. Takeru closed his eyes and sighed, leaning back in his chair, letting his bangs fall away from his forehead.

"I don't know what to believe at this point anymore," he said, eyes still closed. "But, if it's part of my path to get over my past, I'll do it. No use questioning it too much."

"Funny. You seemed to have a lot of questions when we first met, and I wasn't even trying to hurt you," Flame countered.

"You sure?"

Silence.

"I'm just kidding, Flame. But, taking over every electronic device I looked at? Come on now."

Flame crossed his arms. "I needed to get your attention. But, the point is, if you couldn't trust me, how can you trust this Revolver guy? He caused so much trouble for Link VRAINS and you're willing to believe him? Just because he mentioned Playmaker?"

Takeru glanced at Flame and then back at the ceiling. He should probably replace the ceiling soon.

"Sure, he did all that, but . . . there's something that bothers me about him in a not-suspicious kind of way."

"Yeah, 'cause that makes a lot of sense, Takeru."

Takeru sat straight up in his chair. "I'm serious! I just don't see any reason to not believe him. He could just let Link VRAINS and you AI and Playmaker perish for all he cares. But, despite all that, he asked me to help save them. When he's got other people who could do the job just fine, except," Takeru contorted his face in disgust, "that Spectre guy, maybe. He creeps me out."

Flame closed its eyes. "You really are too nice, Takeru."

"Too nice, huh?" The teen glanced at the clock. He decided he should probably be getting to bed soon to get used to the whole school thing again. He still had tomorrow to himself, but he needed to mentally prepare, if only for a couple of months. Imagine. Him going to school. Grandpa and Kiku would be super shocked if they knew. Not that he wanted to go, but a mission was a mission.

But, there was one piece of info he needed before he could hit the hay for the night.

"Flame."

"…."

"Flame, I know you don't sleep."

"Yes, Oh Chosen One, how may I be of service to you at this late hour?"

Takeru sighed. Flame was such a handful. "….That's a bit much, don't you think?"

"I asked you first."

"Revol-I mean, Kogami mentioned you know who Playmaker is. Is that tru-?"

"Fujiki Yusaku."

Takeru took a step back. "Eh?"

"That's who Playmaker is. Around your age, goes to Den City High School, where you'll be," Flame continued.

"That's . . . That's amazing, Flame!" Takeru exclaimed, barely containing his excitement. Finding out his idols' true identities was not something he expected, but if anything can make going to school tomorrow worth it, it's that. "Anything else?"

"Well . . . not to douse your fiery passion or anything, but he's also a Lost Incident victim. Like you," the AI continued. It reverted back to its eyeball state in Takeru's Duel disk. "You've seen his Link VRAINS form, but just so you don't go chasing after the wrong guy, here's what he looks like in the human world."

Takeru looked at the image of Yusaku. It was strange. He had been told there were others – five others, to be exact – who were locked up as well, but he was never told of who they were or what they looked like. For his idol, the one who saved Link VRAINS, to be one of the six, it was surreal.

But, at least Takeru knew that someone else would understand. The weight he had to carry.

"Fujiki . . . Yusaku, huh?" The teen sounded. "This should be entertaining, keeping an eye on this guy. Right, Flame?"

The eyeball in Takeru's Duel disk blinked slowly once, as if to acknowledge Takeru's statement. "One more thing. Revolver said nothing about this, but I figure you need to know this."

Takeru raised an eyebrow. "Hm?"

"The one who goes by Blue Angel in Link VRAINS also goes to Den City High School," Flame continued. "She's Zaizen Aoi." The AI projected an image of the girl from the Duel disk. "Not a victim of the Lost Incident, but she hasn't been so lucky in her Link VRAINS endeavors, let's say."

But Takeru wasn't paying much attention to what Flame was saying. Two VRAINS celebrities go to his new school? Just his luck! Finding that out made going back to school almost worth it.

Almost.

"Takeru?"

"What is it?"

"Are you sure you're up to this? You haven't even stepped into Link VRAINS before."

There's definitely a lot at stake with this mission, but Takeru had a feeling it'll work out somehow. It always did.

"Sure am. I'm not gonna get a chance like this again, so I'm just gonna go for it," Takeru said, turning off the lights. "I'll be fine."

At least, he sure hoped so.

"Also, how are you going to introduce yourself to this Yusaku anyway -"

"Good night, Flame."


End file.
